


An Antidote to Love Spells

by spitecentral



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic/Demiromantic Kuroba Kaito, Drabble, Gen, Questioning Arospec Kuroba Kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitecentral/pseuds/spitecentral
Summary: Akoko corners Kaito to ask him how he countered her love spell.





	An Antidote to Love Spells

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of moving my shorter/simpler fics over to AO3. Quality may vary.
> 
> Not fond of Kaito's characterization in this one, but eh. Kaito is either demiromantic or no-attraction-at-all-ever aromantic (haven't decided yet and neither has he), and also abrosexual, but he doesn't know it yet.

“Kuroba, I need your counter spell.”

Akoko plopped herself on his desk, glaring daggers at him from above, her arms crossed. Kaito blinked.

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“The counter to my love spell. I need it.”

Kaito leaned forward on his hands, glancing around the room. Nobody was moving. Aoko was still mid-scream, pointing at him, but she didn’t even so much as blink.

“You really pulled out all the stops, huh? You know you could’ve just called me?”

“Kuroba. The counter.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Akoko clicked her tongue, leaning in so close that he could smell her peppermint breath. “I’m not in the mood for playing games. Just give me what I want, and I will leave you alone.”

Kaito pushed her face back. “Sorry, I only deal in illusions. Which you know. Also I have no idea what you’re talking about or how you managed to stop time, obviously.”

“Cut the crap!” She snatched his hand and pulled her him forward, yanking him across the table. In reflex, Kaito reached for his card gun, before remembering that he was at school, not at a heist. “Just tell me how you did it! How did you evade my love spells?”

“Well I mean, assuming that I even know what you’re talking about, which, again, for the record, I don’t, I’d say that I didn’t use any spell. Just my good old natural charms.”

“Kuroba, I swear to Lucifer that I’m not afraid to make a contract with Satan. _Again_.”

“Then do it already, coward.”

She dug her nails into his arms and growled. “Just. Tell. Me.”

Kaito studied her for a second, actually looked at her. Her knuckles were white from the force she was using to keep him in his place, her lips curled up to show off her teeth like a wild animal, and her hair was… disheveled? Did the perfect Akoko really skip her beauty routine?

“Look,” Kaito took a deep breath. “Let me go, and I’ll tell you, but it won’t be what you want to hear.”

She held his gaze for one, two, three seconds, and then promptly let go. “Well?”

Kaito massaged his arm. “Do you make a habit of physically attacking people whenever you want something? Oh wait. Never mind. Stupid question. Of course you do.”

“Kuroba, you have five seconds before I stick you in that circle again.”

“Fine, fine! Fuck.” 

She settled back, looking at him, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Kaito rubbed his head. 

“This isn’t how I imagined my coming out.”

Akoko’s other eyebrow shot up, and she blinked. “You’re gay?”

“No! Well, I mean, maybe sexually? Haven’t really figured that one out yet, it’s like it keeps changing. But romance? That’s just not my thing.”

“What do you mean, ‘not your thing’?”

“Akoko. I literally didn’t know what Valentine’s Day was until Aoko explained it _this year_. Do the math.”

For a few long moments, Akoko just stared at him blankly, until Kaito could see the lights turn on and her eyes widened. “But I thought that you and Aoko -”

“Aoko is… complicated.” Kaito shot a quick glance at the frozen, screaming girl. “I dunno. We’ve just kind of known each other for forever, and like, everyone expects us to be in love now? And maybe I am? I honestly don’t know. But if I am, you know, doing relationships now, I really don’t think it could be with anyone else but her. Romance still does not make any sense to me outside of that.” 

He shrugged. “So, yeah. No magic involved. Sorry.”

Akoko stared at him, before finally snapping the tension by rubbing her temple. “Fantastic,” she mumbled. “Just my luck.”

“Why did you need to know so badly, anyway?” Kaito asked, settling back in his chair now that he was no longer in immediate danger of being attacked. 

Akoko threw a quick glance across the room, her eyes lingering on the frozen Aoko, before she said: “There’s this new Witch in town, and she’s absolutely dead set on having me marry her son. I turned down the proposal, so I’m expecting a love spell any time now.”

“Marriage? But you’re not even an adult yet.”

“Believe me, I’m aware. Unfortunately, the older Witches are sometimes prone to holding some… _antiquated_ values.”

“Is that the polite word for ‘extremely shitty’?”

Akoko’s mouth twitched. “Perhaps, although I wouldn’t put it that way.”

“Hm.” Kaito leaned forward. “Tell you what: I’ll help you evade marriage in whatever way possible, you promise me not to ambush me in the classroom anymore, deal?”

“And how exactly is a stage magician going to be any help against a full-blown Witch, Kuroba?”

“Maybe the magician won’t be able to do much in this fight, but,” and Kaito let a wide, feral grin grow across his face, “the thief might be able to steal the show.”

And slowly, Akoko’s smile grew just as wild.


End file.
